Closer to You
by PugNTurtle
Summary: Lilian gets ditched on the night of Austin's premeire... and ends up falling for the star himself... [ Lilian Steve Austin ] [ ONESHOT ]


Katy and Katie here, with another Kollaboration (heh, I love that...), this time with a pairing as timeless as Test's claims that he don't do steroids...

HEY YO, WE'RE HERE ALL NIGHT, TRY THE VEAL!

Uh... we disclaim. All character belong to WWE and their respective counterparts. KThnx.

* * *

Lilian pulled her cell phone out of the little black clutch she had, frowning as she looked at the time. The premiere to Steve's movie was in fifteen minutes, and her date had yet to meet her. 

With a sigh, she dialed his number, frowning when she got his voicemail.

"Hey, Greg, it's Lilian. I was… I was just wondering where you were. Give me a call when you get this," she said, hanging up her pink Razr. "Shit, where is he?" she wondered aloud.

"Where's who?" Lilian flinched as she looked up at JBL, the Smackdown announcer leering down at her.

"None of your damn business," Lilian bit off, crossing her arms as she glared at him.

"Got some problems with ya little boyfriend, do ya?" he taunted.

"Leave me alone," she retorted.

"What's the matter?" he asked, egging her on.

"You." With that, she walked into the theater, hoping to get a seat next to Candice.

"Hey Lil, over here!"

The blonde turned, smiling when she saw Lisa and Candice waving her over.

Lilian decided she didn't need Gregory Helms to have a good time and headed over to them.

"Hey, girl," Lisa Marie said, hugging her friend as she walked up to them. "How are you?"

"Besides the fact I want to throw these shoes across the theater, okay, I guess," Lilian replied, her eyes scanning the theater.

Candice followed her gaze, realizing that she was alone. "Where's Gregory?" she asked.

"Beats me," Lilian replied irritably. "I guess he ditched me. Again."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lisa said sympathetically, glancing at her date for the evening.

Lilian shrugged and took a seat between the two divas. "It happens."

"You've got us, if it makes you feel better," Candice offered.

Lilian hugged her friend loosely, laughing. "Thanks."

"Now then, let us enjoy a couple hours of some serious ass kicking!" Lisa said loudly, causing them all to laugh.

* * *

And that they did. A few hours later, Lilian was out in the lobby, waiting on her taxi that she had called for over half an hour ago. 

"So, your date still didn't show up?" Lilian did allow a groan to escape her lips this time as she looked up at JBL again.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, he didn't. What, are you going to broadcast this all over like you did your criticisms of my not working due to my knee injury?" Lilian snapped, pushing herself away from the wall she was leaning against, only to freeze when JBL's hands came to rest against the wall on either side of her, pinning her in.

"You have a smart mouth, you know that?" JBL asked.

"Yeah, well, I don't like you. And you better move before you regret messing with me." It was a vain threat, but the only one she had at the moment.

JBL opened his mouth to reply, only to freeze when another voice broke in.

"I suggest you listen to the lady."

JBL turned, grunting. "I bet you think you're somethin' special now that you've got yourself a little movie."

"What's it to you?"

"You aren't that badass in the movie."

"I never said I was, jackass." Steve Williams smirked. "I did say that you should listen to her and back off."

JBL stared at him, and without another word, left.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," Lilian said shortly.

She winced as she pushed herself away from the wall, limping as her knee throbbing slightly. "You know, this is the point where people usually say 'Thank you'," Steve called to her retreating form.

"What do you want me to say, Steve?" Lilian asked, whirling around. "Thank you for saving me from the big bad JBL!"

Steve glanced at her, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. "You're welcome."

Lilian scoffed slightly, shaking her head. "You're something else, Steve."

"I know."

"What do you want?" she asked, her temper growing short. All she wanted was to go back to her hotel and sleep.

"For you to not have that sad look on your face," he said bluntly.

"Excuse you?"

"I didn't stutter."

Lilian's eyes narrowed. Grumbling, she turned away, "I hate men."

He gently turned her around. "Darlin', that's not a very nice thing to say when one's standin' right in front of ya."

"Please go away."

Steve smiled at her, his blue eyes meeting her green ones as he moved his hands to her shoulders. "You should know me well enough by now to know that that isn't gonna happen," he said lightly.

With a sigh, Lilian pressed herself to his chest, allowing Steve to wrap his broad arms around her tiny frame. She closed her eyes, her nose taking in the scent that was… Steve.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked softly.

He felt her head nod against his chest, her small arms moving to grasp his waist.

They stood there like a few moments, before she pulled away, Steve guiding them to a nearby bench.

"You want to tell me why you're so upset?"

"I haven't been having a good past couple of weeks."

"I've noticed," he said, trying to elicit a laugh.

But his attempt went unnoticed. "Then why are you asking?"

"Lilian, c'mon. I've known you for seven years. We've traveled together before. Now, I know your knee is botherin' ya, but what else?"

Whether it was because she was tired, or that southern drawl of his, she wasn't sure, but she felt secure around Steve. She knew she could count on him to be there for her if she needed something, like now.

"I just… my knee hurts, and I feel like a moron."

"Why?"

"Because I should have waited to go skiing until they groomed the trails." Seeing the confused look on Steve's face, she reiterated, "Smoothed the snow out." He nodded in understanding, allowing her to continue. "Plus, now I have to deal with the scoffing and teasing of the guys backstage who want to make comments about me not showing up to work last week. Add to that, Gregory ditched me tonight and I have no clue why."

Everything came tumbling out, but Steve was silent, merely wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she talked.

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, he won't answer my calls."

"Then he's the moron, darlin'. Not you."

She gave him a half smile. "I'm not so sure about that. While he's off canoodling with some other girl, I'm forced to -"

"Forced to what?" he cut her off. "You aren't forced to do a damn thing and you know that. You're a strong woman. You don't have to sit around, waitin' on some jackass that doesn't realize how good he's got it."

She hesitated. "I don't know."

"That's horseshit, Lilian, and you know it."

She sighed slightly, her fingers tracing the brace encasing her right knee. "If I'm so strong, Steve, then why am I sitting here whining?"

Steve chuckled, his hand covering hers, their enjoined hands resting lightly on her knee. "Everybody needs to vent sometimes, Lilian."

"Yeah, I guess so," Lilian replied, glancing at her phone. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Steve asked. "You're not looking for a call from that jackass are you?"

"No," Lilian answered. "I called a cab forty-five minutes ago, and nothing."

"Come with me."

She looked at him, perplexed. "What?"

"Come with me. We can go get somethin' to eat or I'll take ya back to your hotel."

He stood up, offering her his hand which she accepted after a few seconds. "Are you sure?"

"Darlin' you know I don't say anything if I don't mean it."

"That's true...alright, let's go."

They headed out the back door. Steve helped her up into his truck, considering how high up it was and her injured knee.

"What do you want to eat?" Steve asked, lingering by her door as she buckled her seatbelt.

"I don't really care, Steve," Lilian replied. "I just need something to eat."

"Okay… there's a pizza place that I've frequented a few times. I think you'll like it."

* * *

A few minutes later, Steve pulled into a small parking lot. He turned off the car, rushing around to Lilian's side of the truck as she opened the door. 

"Whoa, there," Steve said. "You're not hopping out of this huge truck with that knee of yours!" Gently, his hands grasped Lilian's hips, and he helped her out of the truck.

"You know, no one else could do that without getting slapped," Lilian pointed out as they walked into the pizza shop.

"Why can I then?" he asked, holding the door open for her.

"Because you're Steve. You've proposed to me on many ocassions." She took a seat at a booth, laughing.

He nodded. "That I have. So what kind of pizza would ya like?"

"I don't care, just get whatever."

Steve shrugged and walked up to the counter to get them a pizza.

Lilian held her face with her hand, thinking. Steve was a nice guy, but since when did he offer to take her out for dinner?

Maybe he was just taking pity on her… or was he doing it as a friend? Or… perhaps more?

She stretched her knee out so it was resting on the booth across from her and watched as he talked to the man behind the counter, coming back with a pitcher of soda and two glasses.

"What, no beer?" Lilian quipped.

Steve chuckled. "I'm playing designated driver and you, my dear, are probably taking lots of pills that have a nice big warning label warning against alcohol consumption, so no," he answered. He poured two glasses and slid one across to Lilian, settling down across from her, being mindful of her knee.

"I feel so out of place," Lilian giggled, gesturing down to her little black dress and stilettos. "Everyone else here looks badass and I look like I just stepped off the cover of Cosmo."

"You got that right," he said, chuckling.

"What?!"

"Some guys up there were asking about us." He nodded backwards to a group of men at the counter who weren't trying to hide the fact they were checking her out.

Lilian groaned. "Why?" she whined.

"Take it as a compliment, you look good."

"Thanks..I think."

"Eat up before it gets cold," he quickly said.

She grabbed a slice of pizza without another word, chewing slowly. Her eyes danced over his form.

"Do I got somethin' on me?"

"Huh?"

"You're lookin' at me all funny."

Lilian blushed slightly. "Sorry."

Steve laughed, covering her hand with his. "Nothing to be sorry about, Lil. I don't blame you for checking out the goods."

"Goods?" Lilian pretended to scoff.

"Hey!!"

"I'm just joking, Steve. You're a very nice looking man."

Lilian cringed to herself. _Jesus, what am I saying? _She wondered.

Steve nodded, wanting to comment but noticing that she suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He squeezed her hand before letting go, going back to the pizza.

She cleared her throat. "Uh...I really enjoyed your movie."

"Thanks, I'm glad."

"It was really violent at times, but I think that just added to how good it was." Lilian smiled. "Plus, I liked seeing the other side of you with that girl, Sarah."

"You did?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I think a lot of people did, especially some of the girls. Lisa was talkin' about how hot you were looking." She laughed softly. "I don't know about her sometimes."

Steve laughed, shaking his head. "That...that's interesting. But I'm still happy you enjoyed yourself."

"Yeah, I just felt kinda out of place with Lisa and her date on one side, and Candice and her husband on the other," Lilian admitted. "I felt like I was the third wheel."

"Well, I'm sure they didn't feel that way about you," Steve answered, helping himself to a third slice of pizza as Lilian picked at the crust of her first.

"I know… but sometimes I just hate being alone. Gregory promised me he would come to the premiere with me."

"Well, it's his loss, Lilian," Steve said with a shrug.

"How so? I'm the one who was sitting there without a date."

"Honey, if you could see how stunning you look, you'd know what I mean," Steve replied. "Besides, you didn't end up alone tonight."

Lilian thought for a second, then nodded. "I guess I didn't."

"I know I'm not some prize or anything."

Lilian shook her head. "I think I'm having a better time with you than I would've had with Greg."

"Good. That dickhead doesn't deserve you anyway."

She frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"Jesus Christ Lil, you said yourself he's off with some other woman right now. He's a prick backstage, from what I've heard. You're better than that. I wish you'd realize it."

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked down. "I think you should take me to my hotel now," she asked softly.

He reached across the table, lifting her chin so she would look at him. Steve was surprised to see tears suddenly pooling in her eyes.

"Hang on. Let me pay for dinner and we can go," Steve told her. He saw her reaching for her clutch, only to shake his head. "My treat."

Before Lilian could protest, he set off. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she sighed softly.

Steve came back, offering her his hand as she stood. Her knee gave a little, drawing a strangled sound from the blonde's throat.

"You okay?" he asked, frowning when he felt how chilled her skin was.

She nodded meekly. "Yeah. It does this when I get tired."

That wasn't what he was asking, for the most part, but he accepted her answer. "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

They left and the ride back to the hotel was silent. Lilian stared out the window, willing herself not to cry. At least not in front of him.

"This it?" he finally asked. She nodded. He parked the truck. "You want me to help you up to your room?"

"You don't need to."

Steve sighed and walked around, helping her out of his truck. "Night darlin', see you tomorrow at the Hall of Fame."

"Goodnight." She began to walk away. The thought crossed her mind to take off the damn heels, but she opted not to. No more than five steps away, her knee completely gave out, sending the blonde stumbling.

She braced herself for the hard landing, only to have Steve's arms encircle her waist, keeping her from falling flat on her face.

"Mierda," Lilian cursed, unable to stop a few tears from slipping down her cheeks. She unwillingly leaned back against Steve, letting out a surprised noise when he suddenly lifted her into his arms.

"Let me down!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"No."

"No?!"

"Lilian, you can barely-"

She interrupted him before he could continue. "Steve, since when did you become a caveman?" Lilian opened her mouth to argue even more, only to stop suddenly when his lips crashed into hers.

Just as quickly, Steve pulled back. Lilian stared at him with a deer in the headlights look, her lips still slightly parted.

Reaching behind him, Steve pressed his keypad, locking the truck. Pocketing his keys, he started into the hotel.

"Your room number?"

She blinked, thinking. _Was it 201 or 401? _"401." If not, at least she'd get to be in his arms longer. _Lilian!_ she cursed mentally.

He headed to the elevator and waited for the doors to part before stepping inside and carefully putting her down. "Ya alright?"

"I'll live," she replied, nonetheless leaning heavily against him as the elevator rose up to their floor. The doors slid open, Steve's arm moving around Lilian's waist to help her stand.

It was a good thing he did, because Gregory was standing there, his lips locked firmly to Kelly Kelly's.

Steve coughed slightly, catching the attention of the former cruiserweight champion.

The two broke apart hastily, Gregory's gaze going to the hurt look on Lilian's face. Kelly, to her credit, looked somewhat ashamed. "Lil… this isn't what it looks like!"

"So what, you tripped, and her lips happened to stop you from falling?" Lilian snapped, crossing her arms. "I guess I know why you ditched me tonight!"

Gregory scoffed, his gaze moving down to Steve's arm around her waist. "Looks like you rebounded well."

Before Lilian could stop herself, her hand connected with the side of his face.

"You little -"

As he went to raise his hand, Steve used his free arm and grabbed his wrist. "You wanna rethink that?"

"Ow man! Let the hell go!"

"You lay a finger on her and I swear you will regret ever walking into her life," Steve promised.

Gregory grabbed Kelly's arm. "Let's go." He stormed into the hotel room door they had been leaning against.

"...my stuff," Lilian whispered.

"Don't worry." Steve pounded on the door.

Gregory ripped open the door. "What?" he asked irritably, only to have Steve's fist meet his face.

He stumbled back, his hand covering his face. "I suggest you let Lilian get her stuff, or I'll permanently rearrange your face," Steve warned.

"Make it fast," Gregory growled, settling down on the bed, the glare Steve sending him enough to warn him not to try anything with Lilian.

She limped into the room, grabbing her bags and shoving past Kelly.

"Let's go, Steve," she said softly.

Once outside the room, Lilian slumped against the wall, sobbing. She sank to her knees as she shook with tears.

Effortlessly, Steve swept her up in his arms and carried her down the hall, back to the elevator and up to the sixth floor to his hotel room. He carefully sat her down on the bed and let her cry.

"It's okay, Lilian. He's not good enough for you."

"I'm so tired of guys leaving me for some other girl," she choked out, wiping her eyes. "What is the matter with me, Steve? Why do they leave me?"

"Darlin' I don't know. If I did, I'd tell ya. Maybe they realize that you're too good for them."

"Will you stop saying that!?"

"Damn it, Lilian, would you stop being so damn hard headed then?! Would you just understand that there are good guys out there who care about you and would never hurt you like those assholes?"

"Like who?" She stood up, meeting his gaze, shoving him in the chest, the push having no effect on the Texas Rattlesnake. "Huh? Tell me!!"

"Like me, damn it!" The words were out before he could stop them.

Lilian's mouth dropped open, her knees suddenly weak as she dropped back on the bed.

"You?" she asked, her voice hushed.

He took a deep breath. "Yes, me."

"Why?"

"I understand you're down right now, but I'm not the guy to ask to give compliments."

Lilian shook her head, confused. "What?"

"Nevermind. Lil I've always cared about you, friend or not. You're a badass person and I'm very thankful that I can call you a friend."

She stayed quiet, unsure of what to do or say.

"Look, you're not going to get a big explanation from me. I'm not goin' to pour my heart out there for ya and tell you some pretty little story about your eyes and the stars like guys are supposed to or whatever."

Lilian laughed slightly, hesitantly reaching her hand up to grasp Steve's, pulling him down to sit next to her. "You mean to tell me you're not gonna recite Shakespeare to me?"

"Honey, I couldn't even tell you how to spell 'Piglet,'" Steve said.

"It's Hamlet," Lilian giggled, nudging her elbow into his ribs. Silence fell upon the two, and she spoke up softly. "So where does this leave us?"

"I… I don't know, Lilian," Steve replied honestly. "But I would like to give us a try."

Lilian nodded her agreement. "I'd like that."

Using her free hand, she pulled him to her, kissing him gently before pulling away. "Thank you."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and for once in a long, long time, she relaxed. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw him looking at her.

"What?"

"I'm just payin' ya back for the pizza incident."

She smiled. "Well Steve, you know since you aren't good with words and all, which is fine, I'd like to express my feelings in a way you'll understand."

He cocked his head at her. "What do ya mean?"

Lilian raised her hands up, "Here's to ya," and flipped him the bird.

With that, she pushed herself off the bed, limping to the bathroom.

Steve allowed a slow smile to spread across his face.

She was gonna pay for that one…

* * *

End 1/1 


End file.
